goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Destroys Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's DVD's and a TV/Grounded
Plot The Sequel to Lawson Escapes from the Hospital/Becomes a Teeth Guy/Grounded Cast *Lawson and Mickey Mouse-Eric *Lawson's mom, Tina-Kimberly *Lawson's dad-Wiseguy *Minnie Mouse-Julie *Goofy-Dallas *Donald Duck-Stingyone23 *Daisy Duck-Veena *Narrator-Dave *CEO-Simon Transcript Narrator: Previously on Lawson Gets Grounded in the Mickeyverse. Lawson: Mickey Mouse, I'm going to get you for this! Lawson: Goodbye hospital! Hello revenge! I'm going to become a Teeth Guy! And then I'm going to find Mickey and coward punch him back! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Mickey: Oh my god! Lawson, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the hospital! And why did you change your face? Lawson: BECAUSE I BECAME A TEETH GUY! I'VE COME TO GET REVENGE YOU! I'M GOING TO COWARD PUNCH YOU BACK FOR COWARD PUNCHING ME! Mickey: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. While you do so, I'm going to call Disney Junior to cancel Mickey Mouse Clubhouse to stop your business for good and turn the tables on you! And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Lawson's mum: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks! And for your punishment! You will watch the repeated episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Lawson: No (x9), not Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, I already send Mickey Mouse to the Mental People's Home and now a new twist. Lawson's dad: Well, Too bad. Normally we would say 'Go to your room now!', so instead, start watching the repeated episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse right now! Or otherwise, I will send you to the Lawbot Headquarters instead. (The video begins as Lawson feels grumpy) Lawson: Man, I can't believe that I'm watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse on TV and some DVDs that parents gave me to teach me a lesson. That's it, I will destroy the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs and a TV with my hammer. (Lawson grabs the hammer under the couch, and smashes the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs and a TV 5 times) Lawson: Yay, I finally smashed the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs and a TV. hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Lawson's dad: Erwin, what the hell is going on here? (Scary sound FX) Lawson's dad: ERWIN. Lawson: Uh oh. Lawson's dad: What happened to my TV, and why did you smash the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse? Lawson's mom: Tell us the truth right now! Lawson: Um, as the matter of fact, yes, I did destroy the TV with a hammer and smash the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, so I will never watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ever again. (His parents gasp) Lawson's dad: OH (x30). ERWIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DESTROYED MY TV AND THE MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE DVDS! Lawson: I'm sorry, Dad. Lawson's dad: APOLOGY DENIED. I FREAKING HATE YOU DOING STUFF LIKE THAT SO MUCH THAT FEEL LIKE I WILL SPANK YOU. ALSO, OUR TV THAT YOU SMASHED COSTS $15,000. THAT'S IT. Lawson's mom: YOU'RE GROUNDED TWICE AS HARD. NOW I WILL CALL MINNIE MOUSE, GOOFY, PLUTO, DONALD AND DAISY DUCK TO COME DOWN HERE AND TEACH YOU A LESSON. Text: 35 minutes later Minnie Mouse: Erwin Lawson, how dare you smash your family TV and our favorite Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs, it was your parents' favorite TV show, and my boyfriend is your parents' favourite character. That's it. Goofy: You're grounded for a whole month, your punishment is you will be forced to watch back Mickey Mouse Clubhouse again. As well as Disney Junior and Playhouse Disney shows including The Lion Guard and Doc McStuffins for the rest of the life. Pluto: Woof, Woof, Woof. Donald Duck: You will be eating food that you hate, play with baby dolls and baby toys, watch baby shows AND BABYSIT MY NEPHEWS WHERE YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Daisy Duck: And there will be no playing video games like GTA and Call of Duty, no fast food chains, no South Park, no Family Guy, no nothing. Minnie Mouse: And also, one last thing, how dare you send Mickey to the Mental People's Home. Mickey Mouse is innocent, and now he's stuck in there, because of you. We will release him right now. Lawson: Hey, leave Mickey Mouse alone right now, he is long gone because I've got revenge when he coward punched me in the first place. Lawson's dad: Erwin, you're acting impertinent, disrespectful and lazy all of time. You need some respect to everyone in sight. Lawson: NO! F*** YOU DAD. AND AS FOR YOU MINNIE MOUSE, GOOFY, PLUTO, DAISY AND DONALD DUCK. FACE MY TEETH. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Pluto: (Growling) Lawson: HEY, BAD DOG, BAD DOG. Lawson's mom: You know what, we are sending you to Sellbot Headquarters right now, and you will watch there too. Goofy: And in the meantime, we will release Mickey Mouse from the Mental People's Home right now. Text: Later at the Mental People's Home. Tina: What can I do for you today. Minnie Mouse: We are here to release Mickey Mouse. Tina: But why! Goofy: Because Mickey Mouse is innocent after Lawson got revenge when he escape from the hospital earlier in the day. Tina: Really, I thought Mickey Mouse was a troublemaker. OK, I will go get him right now. Follow me. (At the solitary confinement) Tina: Mickey Mouse, I am so sorry about this. You think that Lawson is the worst troublemaker in Third Street School and you think you're innocent. Mickey Mouse: Correct. Tina: OK, I will release you right now. Mickey Mouse is now free to go. Mickey Mouse: Yay, I'm finally free. Thank you so much Tina. Tina: You're welcome. Now to Erwin's parents, if you can excuse me. Text: Meanwhile Lawson's dad: There, you will stay here at Sellbot Headquarters for a month. (Phone ringing) Lawson's mom: Pardon me, it's my phone. (on phone) Hello. Really. OK, thanks for telling me that. Lawson: Was it Tina? Lawson's mom: Yes, she is. That Mickey Mouse is innocent after you sent him to Mental People's Home after you coward punched him back. This means Mickey Mouse is free to go now. Lawson: NO, I WANT TO LEAVE MICKEY MOUSE BEHIND AND YOU KNOW THEY DITCH IT. Lawson's dad: Too bad, now stay in this cell and do not ever think about escaping here. CEO: I agree with your parents. Goodbye now. (CEO and his parents leaves) Lawson: WHAT DO YOU F***ING THINK THAT I WILL DO NEXT TO ESCAPE, TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (The End) Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Sequels Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff